The Keep:Mythical Creatures of All Sorts
Introduction Hello! We're a dedicated Guild, and trying to be a tight-knit community. We have Guild bosses, and would love to have you help contribute! Where are we? Do enter your country on the Guild Map, and be sure to enter your Habitican name, and a short description (1-2 sentences). It's cool to see where everyone is, so feel free to check that out. Guild Bosses/Quests 'Kraken:' Storyline: ''' A messenger bird from a village near the coast arrives at @Grypzilla's desk, droping it’s burden off before quickly flying away again. @Grypzilla opens the letter and reads it outloud to the guild @Grypzilla: “To all adventures willing to lend a hand, our village has been recently plauged by a massive Kraken, this gigantic beast destroyes all ships that comes near our harbor, leaving us no way to get the majority of our supplies, on top of that, the beast occasionally attacks our village, looking to make some food out of us! Please help us! A reward will be given to any brave souls who are able to take down the Shipwreaking Kraken, as well as a smaller reward for any damage dealt to the beast, even if it is only slightly. We also need help fortifing our defenses against it and rebuilding what it has destroyed.” He looks at everyone in the guild hall “Well, what are we waiting for, let’s go make some calimari out of that Kraken!” Everyone: Loud shoutings of approval, as everyone who is willing to fight the Kraken gets up and heads out to the village A couple of days later, the Mythical Creatures are on the sea, fighting the Kraken. The mother kraken staggers from the onslaught of brave Habiticans bashing her with their righteous dailies, pummeling her with a deepest, darkest red wave of completed to-do's. She opens her mouth full of viciously sharp teeth to roar her outrage and lunges at the band of heroes. Quickly, sir and lady Habitican! Strike out with a good habit while she is within your range! Thanks @Kittyteff and @Gryphzilla for the quest story! Hellhound: You've been asked by @Vikte to collect several artifacts from an old, sacred, crypt to be studied by a group of local mages. The artifacts would help to contribute to a large research project. Making your way through the crypt, you see nothing that could be called in artifact, but, as you're about to give up on your search, you come onto a giant door that leads into the innermost sanction. However, as you proceed towards the door, a giant rumbling roar fills the area, bringing you to your knees. Suddenly, a giant Hellhound melts out of the shadows, snarling at you viciously. It paced in front of the door, refusing to let you in. To get inside you must slay this dangerous foe, or, if left alone, there is a chance it could come out and terrorize the people of Habitica. Making up your mind, you draw your weapon and charge into battle against this vicious foe! Do your to-dos, dailies, and good habits to damage the Hellhound. The future of Habitica depends on you! Written by Mhh, Kittyteff and @iwatts. Art by @Vikte Cave Exploration Show/Hide Cave Storyline Level 1 The Cave - Level 1 Entering the cave, the first thing you notice is that the temperature immediately drops. Shivering slightly, you look around curiously. This room is empty, and the floor is worn smooth by the passage of many feet over time. The walls and ceiling are roughly hewn from the natural rock, obviously made by the hands of intelligent beings. The footsteps of your group echo around you, eerily amplified in this quiet space. From here, two passageways open to the right and to the left, both sloping down deeper into the earth. The right passageway appears more roughly made than this room. A stale, foul smell drifts into the room from the left passageway. '''1. Continue down the right passage. 2. Explore the foul smelling passage to the left. Level 2 The next area no longer shows any signs of being carved by hand, but has been made by natural forces. As your group lifts up torches to look around, shadows dance around an enormous cavern. Great pointy stalactites in shades of orange or pink stretch down from the ceiling, with stocky stalagmite mounds reaching up from the floor to meet them. The air is slightly damp, and smells musty. After exploring, your group huddles up to decide where to go next. There are only two obvious exits from this cavern: a straight, wide path that continues downwards, the end of it out of reach of your party’s torches, and a wide tunnel that bends sharply to the left. The floor of the wider path is smoother, and appears to have been more traveled. 1. Travel down the wider path. 2. Go around the bend to the left. Level 3 The group rounds the bend and are greeted by an unexpected sight. A band of pirates occupies this cave! The floor of this cave is loose dirt, and the walls and ceiling are braced with thick beams. It appears that the pirates were taking advantage of the loose floor and are in the process of burying a simple wooden treasure chest. They stop digging and stare at your group. Your group stares back, dumbfounded. The air is thick with silence, only interrupted by the crackle of torches. “Get them!” the pirate captain orders. “They know our secret!” Uh oh! Prepare yourselves for battle! Level 3a The pirate captain shouts for his crew to push forward. He then looks around with concern and dread as he realizes they had all run away. He scowls one last time at @Marty_the_bard in particular before fleeing. The wooden treasure chest sits in the middle of the room next to the hole the pirates had been digging. One of the warriors in your group bashes the lock off the chest; all the rogues wince at the inelegant lock-picking solution. Inside is more than enough gold to share with the whole group. It is rich, but nothing looks particularly special enough to be the mysterious treasure of the cave. At the end of the cavern, the wall is firm, consisting of natural rock once more. A wide and broad staircase has been built into the wall. A little distance to one side of the staircase is a small fissure in the rock, barely big enough for a person to go through while hunched over. Award yourself 200 gold, 200 experience, and refill your health and mana using Fix Character Values ( FCV ) 1. Squeeze through the fissure. 2. Climb up the stairway. Level 4 You squeeze through the fissure in single-file. There was a moment when you thought one of the broader warrior’s shoulders were stuck, but after some shoving they made it through. Everyone is feeling claustrophobic, and the weight of all the rock and dirt above you feels like it is pressing down around your shoulders. Just when you feel like you can’t take it anymore, you suddenly stumble out and slide down the wall of a large and perfectly spherical room. To your amazement, a shipwreck lays on its side in the middle of the room. What appears to be the bones of some sort of sea serpent are wrapped around the remains of the ship. How the ship and sea serpent got underground is a mystery to everyone. A quick search of the ship reveals it had been stripped bare. Two tunnels leave this spherical room. One tunnel has strange and foul-smelling fungus growing on the walls. The other tunnel doesn’t look like it has been used in years, a thick layer of dust coating the floor. Level 4a The group pauses to take a closer look at this strange room. The fighters point out the signs of a battle that occured here; giant bite marks on the ship's hull, barnacles scraped off with large splinters of wood, and minor bone fractures on the sea serpent's skull. The mages examine the walls and the ship. On both they find magic residue that indicates this ship was teleported here. It appears that at some time this serpent had attacked this ship and was winning the fight. There must have been a mage onboard who attempted to teleport the ship away to safety, but missed in the panic and confusion. The magic created this spherical pocket in the rock and brought the whole ship and sea serpent into the middle. An industrious rogue goes through the ship, skittering a bit across the deck due to the odd angle it rests in the room. After some serious poking around, they find a false panel in the captain's quarters. Behind it is enough good coins to give each party member a handful. Award yourself 25 gold using Fix Character Values ( FCV ) Level 5 Your footsteps are oddly muffled on the dust. You enter a massive cavern and stop in your tracks. In awe, you look upon a massive city carved out of the rock. The cavern itself is also carved with smooth, unblemished walls, and arching, cathedral-like ceiling. The buildings are stunning, the features delicately and obviously lovingly carved from stone. Your group wonders through the abandoned streets. Signs that this place was once inhabited are scattered here and there; an easel with dried and faded paint, a store fully stocked with decayed goods, a child’s wooden toy cat dropped in the park. Throughout the city you see repeated bass reliefs of a gem over doorways and on signs; it appears to be a common symbol throughout the city, perhaps a symbol representative of the city itself. Who actually lived here and what happened to them is not evident to the group. After climbing up to the top of a belltower of what appears to be a building of government, you spot two city gates you can leave by. One gate has a relief of a duck. The other gate has a relief of a horrifying helmed demon ready for battle. Which gate should the group go through? Level 6 As you wonder slowly through the abandoned city, you stumble into what must have been an art class studio. Several easels circle around a raised spot on the floor where someone could pose for them. The dry and dusty easels depict, in varying levels of skill, a noble man with rich robes and a crown on his head. On the center of the crown is a red gem. After admiring and musing over the art, you continue through the city. Category:The Armory Category:Guilds